


Everything is Bigger in Texas

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: (new) Good Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Season 2 spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: He heard Judd talking about how awesome Texas is and how everything is bigger there and TK thought about Carlos again.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: (new) Good Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Everything is Bigger in Texas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> I don't own 9-1-1 LN
> 
> \--
> 
> Got the idea from the trailer, one sentence got me there - _Everything is bigger in Texas_
> 
> Also for (New) Good Things Happen Bingo for the square: _Love at First Sight_

TK had been wondering about Texas, about what was so special about it that his dad brought him here?

_Hold that thought_.

The very cute, very hot cop that had been staring at him from the beginning, that was love at first sight, even if he hadn’t realized it at the time.

He heard Judd talking about how awesome Texas is and how everything is bigger there and TK thought about Carlos again. Yeah, he knew Judd wasn’t talking about the hot Latino, but maybe Carlos was the whole package deal. With Carlos everything was bigger. Just thinking of his luscious cock made TK lick his lips. He couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend again.

He mind wandered to that time in the bar when he was chatting with the bartender who wanted a firefighter calendar and Carlos had come up behind him and informed the bartender jealously, “And his boyfriend is a cop!”

Carlos definitely had a way with words when it concerned TK.

Yes, TK couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend so they could make out again. He just hoped that their shifts and days off would line up.

When TK’s shift was over, his boyfriend was waiting for him outside of the 126, leaning against his blue Camaro, a smirk on his face.

TK smiled at him.

“What are you thinking about, Tiger?” Carlos asked him.

“About what Judd said,” TK replied, kissing his boyfriend.

“About what?” Carlos asked, kissing him once more before walking to the driver’s side.

“How everything is bigger in Texas.”

“You didn’t know that?” Carlos winked at him.

“I’m starting to get it,” TK replied as he slipped into the passenger seat. Just before his boyfriend started the car he added, “Everything is bigger in Texas, including your package. Your cock, it’s like it was made for me, babe.”

“Oh yeah, I guess you’ve been missing it, huh? I think it’s time we fixed that, Tiger,” Carlos smiled at him as he put the car in gear and started driving towards his home.

Once they got to Carlos’ place the passion was still there as Carlos pinned him against the door and then the wall before TK finally fell on the bed on his back, half naked as Carlos pushed him down onto it.

“Eager, babe?” TK asked as he removed his shirt.

“Oh yeah,” Carlos replied, on top of him within seconds.

Soon they were both naked as Carlos rubbed his bigger cock against TK’s and kissed him.

Carlos prepared TK before he pushed into him in one thrust, his big cock inside TK making him moan with pleasure.

“I guess you missed me too,” TK said and moaned again, feeling Carlos’ hands touching him everywhere.

Carlos kept thrusting into him until he could feel he was getting close. He pulled out then, removing the condom and working His cock with his hands until he came all over TK.

TK could feel his own climax approaching as Carlos took his cock and licked the head before jerking him off with his hand, causing TK to come all over Carlos’ hand and on himself.

“That was…” Carlos said as he lay down next to his boyfriend.

“...the best sex I have ever had,” TK completed the sentence.

“I love you, TK,” Carlos whispered, kissing him before going to grab a cloth from the bathroom to clean them up with. Once he’d done that and tossed the cloth in the laundry hamper he lay back down next to TK.

“I love you too, babe,” TK said and kissed him.

**The End!**


End file.
